When Alfred Found Out
by ThePepsiNinja
Summary: You told Korea that you liked America, hoping to God he'd keep it a secret. But you were wrong, so very very wrong. But...what will the superpower do when he finds out? pilot work, crappiest summary evah. lol Slight AU


"Aish. Well don't tell [Name] I told you or she'll kill me." South Korea whined, panicking, knowing what happens to you when people make you angry. And him telling America about your crush on him would most definitely piss you off.

"Relax, dude. I won't tell her anything. Actually, I'm glad you told me."

"Really? Wait, so you like her too?"

"I'm not telling you. You told me about her secret, so what makes you think I'll tell you if I like her or not." South Korea sweat dropped.

"I guess that's fair. Oh hey, I gotta go. But before I do, [Name] said she was coming over today."

"Really? To your house or here?" Korea paused at the door, looking over his shoulder at the dirty blond nation.

"Here." He said before running out the door. "Remember, don't tell her I told you."

"Sure dude, no worries!" Alfred called after him. Leaning against his doorway, he thought to himself. 'So [Name] likes me? I wonder how I could use this to my advantage…'

త

You knocked on the door, tapping your feet quite impatiently waiting for Alfred to open the door for you. When he did, you were very surprised to see him without a shirt and smiling down at you.

"'Sup, [Name]? Come in." You nodded, trying not to blush, clearing your throat.

"Hey, you want ice cream?" He asked when you came in the door. You considered it, taking off your jacket and setting it over the back of his couch.

"Sure. I don't care what kind. Just surprise me." He nodded and went into the kitchen and from there you heard clinking, the sound of the freezer door opening and closing, more clinking, and then he finally came out, giving you your bowl and turning on the TV.

You were about halfway finished with your ice cream when something Alfred was doing caught your eye, making you look at him and promptly blushing.

Unlike any other person who would just put the spoonful of ice cream into their mouth, he had to eat it in a very sexy way indeed. His tongue slipped out to make sure he got every last but of it off of the spoon before repeating the process with a new spoonful. You looked away grudgingly and went back to watching TV. You felt the space next to you give from extra weight, realizing Alfred was now right next to you.

"I already finished mine. Can I have some of yours?" He asked right as you took a bite. Not really caring, you nodded.

He grabbed your face and smashed his lips onto yours, slipping his tongue into your mouth and lapping at the melting ice cream, groaning when the sweet taste reached his taste buds. You were shocked, but you didn't fight back. You actually gave in, letting your tongue slide along his for a little while, taking the opportunity to feel his abs. He groaned again and deepened the kiss, making you moan. When he pulled back he smirked at you with half-lidded eyes.

"Thanks. Yours tasted much better than mine." This made you blush again. Not only had he never done anything remotely similar to this before, but he'd never said anything like that to you before.

"You're welcome." You said. You thought about it a little more before thinking to yourself something. Didn't Yong Soo tell you he was coming over here today? Oh dammit. He didn't! "Yong Soo was here, wasn't he?"

"South Korea? Yeah, he was here earlier." You fumed.

"Did he tell you?" You asked, thinking of the different ways his ass was going to get kicked if Alfred said yes."

"Tell me what, [Name]?"

"Did he tell you…you know….that I-" You took a deep breath, gulped, and cleared your throat. "-like you."

"No. You did. Just now." He lied smoothly. Thank you Hollywood, for your abundance of gifted actors.

"Oh. Okay then. I guess there's not reason to get worked up then." He hummed and nodded in agreement.

"Are you gonna finish that?" He pointed to your ice cream. You chuckled and told him to have at it. "Thanks gorgeous." He smiled, pecking you on the cheek, making you smile and blush. You leaned your head against his shoulder and went back to watching TV.

* * *

><p><em>So the ending sucked but...I didn't know how else to end it.<em>

_This is the first thing I'm publishing here. Kind of a...pilot? If it goes well, I shall post more here. If not, then oh well._


End file.
